the_milky_way_future_timelinefandomcom-20200213-history
Religion
A religion is a set of tenets and practices, often centered upon specific supernatural and moral claims about reality, the cosmos, and human nature, and often codified as prayer, ritual, or religious law. Religion also encompasses ancestral or cultural traditions, writings, history, and mythology, as well as personal faith and religious experience. The term "religion" refers to both the personal practices related to communal faith and to group rituals and communication stemming from shared conviction. Human religion Buddhism ' Buddhism is a religion and philosophy significant variation in beliefs among its adherents. Buddhism is based on the teachings of Gautama Buddha, sometimes known simply as "The Buddha". All traditions recognize Gautama Buddha as an enlightened teacher who shared his insights in order to help sentient beings end their suffering in accordance with the laws of Karma by understanding the Four Noble Truths; realizing the true nature of phenomena and thereby escaping the cycle of suffering and rebirth known to Buddhists as Saṃsāra. Among the methods Buddhist schools apply towards that goal are ethical conduct, the cultivation of wisdom, the training of one's mind through learning and meditation, altruistic behavior, renunciation of worldly matters, devotional practices and, in some branches, the invocation of holy beings to seek their help in achieving Nirvana. A Buddhist is one who takes refuge in The Three Jewels: Buddha; one who is Awakened, Dharma; The Teaching (of Buddha), and Sangha; The Community (of Buddhists). 'Zen Zen is a form of Buddhism that became popular in China and Japan and that lays special emphasis on meditation. According to Charles S. Prebish: "Although a variety of Zen 'schools' developed in Japan, they all emphasize Zen as a teaching that does not depend on sacred texts, that provides the potential for direct realization, that the realization attained is none other than the Buddha nature possessed by each sentient being ..." Zen places less emphasis on scriptures than some other forms of Buddhism and prefers to focus on direct spiritual breakthroughs to truth. Certain "Smart" AIs, having the short lifespan of seven years (usually a built-in safety feature or a result of lower-end technology) and possessing a human-like imagination, often look to Zen for insight and spiritual support. Koans, spiritual questions on which Buddhists meditate, are popular subjects of intrigue. Abrahamic religions Judaism An old Abrahamic religion that is tied to the history of a group of people known as the Hebrews (a term for Jews and Jewish people) and their connection to God, whom they call Yahweh. It is the origin of monotheism and one of the oldest human religions. One of their central prophets was Moses, who freed the Jewish people from slavery in Egypt in 1280 BC. They have throughout history been subject to many great successes, such as their legendary king, David, but also of many failures. In addition, their people have had to suffer many atrocities, such as the Holocaust during the 20th century. Christianity Christianity is a monotheistic religion centered on the life and teachings of Jesus of Nazareth as presented in the New Testament. Its followers, known as Christians, believe that Jesus is the begotten Son of God and the Messiah (Christ) prophesied in the Old Testament. To Christians, Jesus Christ is a teacher, the model of a virtuous life, the revealer and son of God, and most importantly the savior of humanity who suffered, died, and was resurrected to bring about salvation from sin. Christians maintain that Jesus ascended into heaven, and most denominations teach that Jesus will return to judge the living and the dead, granting everlasting life to his followers. There are a number of distinct branches of Christianity still active as late as the 26th century, including the Evangelical Promessic, Lutheran and Quaker denominations.Category:Religion Category:History